Story Seen With Eyes
by SarahJayneM
Summary: The Cullens aren't the only one's with powers, Bad people are out to get Bella's powers can The Cullens help her control them? Witch and Vampire/Normal pairings...Enjoy!
1. First Words

Biology was easy for me so I just made the occasional notes, then the new boy came into class, late, typical.

Unfortunately he would sit next to me as I was not popular and nobody ever sat next to me in this class, I may as well look at the poor soul who would be enduring biology with me for the rest of the term.

I couldn't believe it all those years ago my late father Charlie told me the story of the vampires that used to live here, and he, well he was the spitting image of what Charlie described. I had to stare to see I'm my assumptions were correct, then, oh nooo, he's walking my way, what do I do? What do i say? Aaggghhhhhh....

"Hello, my names Edward Cullen, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

His voice was like pure heaven, that's when I realized I was staring at him with amazement and I quickly snapped out of it.

"Errrrr, sure".....Errrrr, sure...what kind of a sentence is that?

He sat down as far away from me as he possible could, I turned to look at him, he was staring at e intently, and eyes pitch black and clutching the table for what looked like support.

"Are you ok?" I asked nervously.

He just nodded, as I turned back to the front.

That's odd, first he was all hellos and now it seems like he can't stand me....  
...wait I remember Charlie saying something about a humans scent. Maybe that's it, I wonder if I should say something, but what if he isn't one of the vampires that used to live here. What if it was just a coincidence?

But those eyes, pitch black, so inhuman and yet hypnotizing. His amazing gorgeous looks, alluring voice and the fact that my smell or scent makes him thirsty...he must be a vampire, but why come to a school full of humans? Unless he wants a free for all on blood?

Ok he's definitely a vampire; think of something to say, think, think, think, and think.

I know one word that's all it would take, but what if he reacted badly and bit me???? but i need to know, now i know what people mean when they say, 'curiosity killed the cat' right now i felt like the cat and curiosity was about to get the better of me.

i looked at him, he was still in the same position as before and i slowly opened my mouth and very quietly i whispered...

"Vampire"

The look on his face was priceless, gawmless, staring even more intently at me if that was possible and he looked as frozen as a statue.

This really did surprise me because if he was anybody else he would have just denied it straight away and laughed, but no he sat there as beautiful as ever staring at me, oh yes he was definitely the vampire Edward that Charlie had told me about all those years ago.

Then the bell rang everybody else gather their books to leave or lunch, but not me and Edward we just sat there looking at each other.

"What did you just call me..."


	2. Second Glances

My heart was beating two hundred times a minute, or at least that's what it felt like. It didn't help that he was making me feel self conscious by staring at me. Heat started to come on my cheeks, which I knew would definitely not help this situation.

I panicked; I didn't know what to do. I tore away from his gaze, quickly gathered my books and bag and practically ran for the door. That's when it happened I tripped over my own feet, my books scattered all around me but just as I was about to hit the floor two arms wrapped around my shoulders to keep me upright.

With my eyes shut tight a small gasp escaped my lips and I was instantly released. These arms where cold, which I could even feel through my clothes, this confirmed my thought that he was a vampire for sure.

Slowly opening my eyes I found my books that were scattered about were now stacked in a pile with my bag next to them. Instinctively I turned to make sure I wasn't being watched, that's odd where's he gone? He was just here.

"Weird."

I gathered my stuff and headed out to my locker before I went to Lunch. I walked through the big double doors to the Dinner Hall and to no surprise Edward and what I presumed to be the rest of his family were staring at me. I was instantly scared and hurried over to my table where Jessica, Mike, Angela and Tyler were waiting.

"Hey guys. You alright?"

I was greeted by a chorus of 'yeah I'm good', 'Fine' and 'Good Thanks' the last to speak was Jessica.

"Oh my word Bella, what is with the stares you are getting off the Cullens?"

Naturally everybody else on my table turned to the Cullens to see what all the fuss was about but as they looked the Cullens just turned their heads away, all except for Edward.

"Errr, I don't know."

"I've heard they keep themselves to themselves. The blonde is Rosalie and the big guy next to her is her boyfriend Emmet. The small pixie type is Alice and the blonde next to her is her boyfriend Jasper, then there's…"

"Edward" I spoke up

"What? How did you know that?" Jessica was horrified that I knew gossip before her; it was fun to watch her fill with jealousy. Wait till I told her I sit next to him in Biology, she's gonna flip.

"I sit next to him in Biology"

"Oh, well, yes that's Edward, completely lush, gorgeous Edward Cullen. Plus he's the only one available at that."

I didn't want to listen Jessica's ranting's about how she would win Edward. I just tuned her out and gave myself a sneak peek at the Cullens.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward looking at me, what was his problem? Apart from the fact that I had just called him a vampire.

This got me thinking about Charlie's 'Cold Ones' Story. I couldn't remember a lot because I was only a small girl when he first told it to me.

*Flash Back*

"There were seven vampires who used to live in Forks and live among us, you could always recognize them by their inhumane beauty, incredible strength and their eyes."

"Tell me what their eyes are like Dad"

"It all depends dear; if they live like a real vampire and feed of human blood then their eyes are red"

"Really?"

"Yes now stop interrupting and I'll finish the story"

"Oh, ok"

"Then if their eyes are the most hypnotizing gold, you know they are a good vampire because they live off the blood of animals and wish to preserve human life. Their existence is a secret so don't every tell anybody"

"Wow, will I ever meet the vampires that used to live in Forks Dad?"

"Maybe someday, if they ever return, but you must remember Bella even though they are vegetarian it doesn't mean that they aren't a threat to you, so don't go looking for them, you hear me?"

"Yeah Dad, but how do you know about them if they are supposed to be a secret?"

"I'm sure if you ever do meet them then they will surely tell you, just remember their name is The Cullens"

*End Flash Back*


	3. Dreams

I guess Charlie really was right when he said, I'll find out how he knows them.

I wonder why they have come back to Forks. It must be hard for them in a school full of humans, especially since they are vegetarians, I could only imagine what they are going through. To me or another other teenager it would be like not have you mobile phone, iPod or watching telly for a week.

Most people would go insane without one of those three; imagine if they couldn't have any of them. I had to giggle to myself.

"What did we miss Bells?" Mike as usual trying to strike a conversation with me, I was getting tired of him always hounding me to go out and just wished he would finally realize that he would be a perfect match for Jessica.

"Oh, nothing nothing"

"Suite yourself" he just shrugged it off, I'm sure he would try again later and once AGAIN be told no.

* * *

The end of another school day all I wanted to do was go home, put my feet up and read a good book.

I quickly hurried to my car and drove out of the car park only to find the Cullens looking at me as I was driving past, I would have to confront them sooner or later and my guess is that it would be sooner.

As soon as I got home I ran upstairs go changed into my pajamas sat under the covers in my room and started reading my favourite book of all time Wuthering Heights. I loved this book it allowed me to escape to my own little dolly day dream world.

I started to think about The Cullens and what they are. It made me think of what Charlie always used to say to me.

*Flash Back*

"You're a very special girl Bella, never forget that"

"I won't, but why am I special?"

"You'll realize someday Bella, when you are the right age you'll realize you can do anything if you put your mind to it, literally."

"Wow, how old will I be Dad?"

"haha, so many questions, why don't you wait and find out then it will be a surprise."

"Aww but Dad I want to know."

"Well you know what they say curiosity killed the cat, so you'll just have to wait and find out."

End Flash Back*

Every year on Birthday I would think it would be that day when I could do whatever I wanted if I put my mind to it but that day never came. As the years went on I gave up on the dream Charlie once told me and realized it must have just been another one of his stories.

But now that the Cullens where here and I knew that Vampires really did exist, who was to say that I didn't have a power of my own, after all it's my eighteenth birthday this year and you never know.

* * *

I soon fell asleep in the late hours of the night thinking about the powers I might have only to be woken by footsteps in the house. I was a notorious light sleeper and the faintest sound woke me up, I could hear the footsteps getting slightly louder as they made their way up the stairs.

I was frozen with shock, I couldn't move, what was I going to do? If I screamed for help nobody would hear me, I lived on my own with no neighbours close enough.

I had to do something I couldn't just sit here doing nothing, hoping they wouldn't hear me I crept out of bed and grabbed my dad's baseball bat from my wall, my dreams were about to be crushed and I wasn't going to do nothing about it, the steps were getting closer and closer by the second, my breather hitched up a gear, I covered my mouth trying to muffle the sound of my breathe it worked but not as good as I had planned.

I mentally scolded myself, the steps were nearly at my door, I grabbed the bat tight in my hands and swung it in the air waiting for the intruder to open my door, then they would feel the full force of my baseball bat, I didn't have much strength but a baseball bat was better than nothing.

I matched my steps to theirs and walked at the same pace to my door hoping they hadn't heard me.

My door handle slowly started to turn, pure fear surged through me of the unknown. I just kept saying mentally swing the bat, swing the bat, swing the bat. A loud creek on the floor boards sounded outside my room, which I presume is where the intruder was stood, my door handle was nearly turned the full way.

I heard the lock click which was an indication that the handle was turned all the way and at any moment now somebody was going to get a serious blow to the head from my baseball bat.

1…

2…

3…

I gripped the baseball bat even harder, I didn't even aim I just swung it with all my strength.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**IDEAS WELCOME**

**Sarah x**


	4. Shock

EPOV

Great another Day at another school, luckily I had already attended Forks High School in my past many many years ago.

I knew that the school would be like no other, minds of teenagers fantasizing about their untouchable crush, worrying about exams and the usual day to day worries.

Nothing Special just another day.

Walking through to reception my siblings and I were getting the usual stares, I couldn't help but look at all the people who's mental screams were directed at us, 'WOW!' 'I'd tap that any day' 'totally gorgeous'…I smirked to myself and just carried on walking.

We approached the reception desk and were all given our timetables for the rest of the term, I was posing as the youngest and so I would have all my classes on my own…the joy.

The first bell had already gone and not wanting to make a bad impression on the teacher I hurried to my class, not too quickly, I didn't want to scare anybody or arouse suspicion.

Right Biology, I found my classroom and not wanting to interrupt the lesson I walked to the teacher's desk and waited patiently.

"Hello, Can I help you?"

"Hello, and yes I'm the new student Edward Cullen."

"Oh yes of course Mr. Cullen." He looked around for a place to put me, after glancing back and forth around the room, he sighed, pointed in the general direction of my seat and said, "You can go and sit next to Miss. Swan over there."

"Thank you" I started to walk towards my new seat, when I realized the beautiful Miss. Swan, then suddenly, it hit me, her scent was the sweetest I had ever scent in other words she was my 'Singer'. But why her? Why now? I remembered everything I stood for and repeated in my mind don't kill her, don't kill her, which was then followed by don't breather, don't breathe!

Although I definitely didn't want to be rude, especially if she was my singer, I wouldn't be able to avoid her for long, but her scent was so mouthwatering…OK snap out of it, I can do this, be polite, be polite.

"Hello, my names Edward Cullen, do you mind if I sit next to you?" she seemed to have to think about it before she answered.

"Errrrr, sure"

I walked past her, which made her scent even worse; I pulled my seat as far away from her as I could and tried to compose myself. I held my breath as not to be even more distracted by it than I already was, and gripped onto the table for support.

I didn't realize I was staring at her until she turned to ma and whispered quietly, "Are you okay?"

…Wait she was worried about me? I didn't deserve this; she was beautiful, too beautiful for her own good. I didn't want to risk breathing by answering, I simply nodded and she quickly turned back to the front.

I continued to look at her, she seemed nervous, deep in thought….

…Hold on Thoughts!!!! I waited for her thoughts to hit me and as I waited…nothing. What? This had never ever happened in my whole existence, maybe she's special? Maybe that's why she is my 'Singer'? So many questions and all I wanted to do was 'hear' her.

I looked to clock and realized it was nearly lunch and as we arrived late to school, this was my first lesson so far. I needed to tell my family about this, they need to know. Carlisle might be able to help me.

Then she slowly turned to look at me, opened her mouth slowly and whispered…

"Vampire"

My mouth dropped and I'm sure if my eyes weren't already pitch black, they were now. I still held my rigid position and even as the bell went and everybody else left their seats to go for Lunch, we just sat there staring at each other. If my mind wasn't racing with questions before now it felt like I had so many questions they would all never be answered.

How did she know what I was? She couldn't just guess on a whim like that, people would think she was mad. Quick say something and she might just forget it…

"What did you just call me…"

I could hear her heartbeat picking up and the blush on her cheeks was the most complimentary colour but I needed an answer. I felt somewhat drawn to this girl as if my existence depended on it.

Suddenly without warning she tore away from my gaze gathered her things in a rush and bolted for the door. W were the only ones left in the room at this point and just as she was about to step out of the door I heard her feet trip and books fly through the air.

I ran at vampire speed to help her, I held her by the shoulders before she hit the floor and stood her upright, a small gasp escaped her lips and I instantly released her knowing that my touch must have been cold, not to want to have to answer for my actions, while her eyes were still shut I gathered her books at vampire speed and stood them next to her bag and was out the door just a second before her eyes opened.

My siblings were already waiting for an explanation at our table as Alice had already filled them in on what had happened, that all seeing pixie has her moments.

"Woah bro, I well wouldn't have lasted that long!" Emmet's booming voice as usual.

"Thanks for the encouraging words Emmet and for your information nothing happened otherwise we would have left by now."

"Alice?" Jaspers concerning words for Alice stopped our little quarrel.

Alice's face was distant, eyes black, a face we all knew too well she was having a vision. I quickly looked into her mind and it was Bella, she was walking to the Dinner Hall, sitting with her friends and then the gossip began.

We all smelt the sweet scent and turned to the sound of the door open, of course, it was her. Jasper's thoughts instantly became ravenous, I went into protection mode and couldn't bare the thought of her being hurt. What was I saying I didn't even know her first name. I scanned the thoughts of those she was walking towards "oh Bella's here."

Bella…What a name. It's just as beautiful as her in every way.

Jessica started her gossip; I didn't pay much attention as it was just like any other gossip. I continued to glance at her trying to read her thoughts but I still came up with blanks, this was becoming increasingly frustrating.

I didn't see Bella for the rest of the day which was disappointing but when it came to her safety I knew it would be better.

At the end of school me and my family all went straight home and confronted Carlisle about the problem.

"You just need to face this Edward, if we move then she is sure to know that there is something different about us and word might spread, you need to confront her either tonight or tomorrow."

"But Carlisle she's my 'Singer' I'm not strong enough I feel drawn to her, like its destiny."

"Yes you are Edward, you always have been and maybe you have feelings for her, she might be your soul mate Edward and as you know, anything is possible in the world just follow what you feel and you'll come to the right decision, go to her."

"Thanks Carlisle."

As I was about to step out of the door, Alice came bounding up to me and gave me the biggest hug, she was grinning from ear to ear and giggling non-stop. "Alice?"

"This is perfect, Oh I can't wait!!" Was all she said, I hated the fact that over the years she had found a way to drown out her thoughts from me by singing the most annoying songs over and over again.

She darted off but I could still hear her girly screams and squeals of joy from up the road. Hahaha.

I followed Bella's scent to a small house that was just off the main road, no neighbours so it was a peaceful quiet house. I was at the forest edge when I heard my name, "Edward" I turned and saw that it was coming from Bella's house.

I made sure the coast was clear and climbed slowly to what I presumed was Bella's window as her scent was definitely the strongest here. I slowly opened her window and was struck by the scent that was pure Bella. The thirst raged in my throat but I chose to ignore it, I would not hurt this Bella, she was too valuable to me to lose.

I made sure I was silent this was a perk of being a vampire utter silence. I peeked through the gap in the window and there she was, pure beauty fast asleep dreaming. "Vampire." I thought she had woken up but instead she was just sleep talking, I had to laugh. If I could dream it would be of Bella.

That's when I heard a car pull up in the driveway, I sniffed the air and only Bella's scent was at the house, so she lived alone and who would be calling on her at this hour in the morning? I jumped down from the window and read the persons thoughts.

'this should be easy, there's only the girl that lives here…she will be easy to take care of'

I flinched at his words if he even touched my Bella he would pay, wait my Bella, I really do love her. I was drawn from thought by the sound of the front door to her house opening. I listened for Bella's movement to see if she had heard anything but nothing.

The man's thoughts were becoming even more vulgar and I couldn't take it. I followed him silently through the front door, he was already half way up the stairs when I heard Bella's heartbeat get faster and her feet move to grab something and then her footsteps matched those of her intruder, clever girl.

She was now waiting behind her door, the intruder's hand moved to her door handle and slowly turned it, the second I heard the lock click and the door swing open I was there.


	5. The Rescue

BPOV

Unfortunately my base ball bat didn't hit the intruder. Fear surged through me as I knew that by the time I had picked the bat up to swing again, the person could have reached me.

There he stood in the typical robber outfit, all black and face covered. This made me loose me concentration as I was thinking, 'that's not very original'. I was quickly brought back out of my thought by a pair of huge arms that grabbed me almost as instantly as the door opened.

"aaaaaaaaaagh!! GET OFF ME!!"

I struggled in the mans arms, but his grip only got tighter. I suddenly felt a surge of power flowing through me, I didn't know what it was but I concentrated and focused, shutting my eyes and thinking about the man stopping.

I slowly opened one eyes curiously, the intruder in front of me was completely stood still, I looked around and realized a pair of hands on the shoulders of the intruder, I tried to see around the man, but he was too tall and his grip was far too tight.

I tried to use this curious power again, I closed my eyes, still imaging the man stood still but the person stood behind him, I imagined them still frozen but stood next to me instead, for all I know they could be him accomplish.

I imagined them to be a meter away from me to the left, so that they were stood by their window, so that I could use what little light there was from outside to see who they were but I wanted to be able to ask them who they where and why they were here, so I thought about their mouth being able to move but everything else completely frozen. Unlike the first time I felt a pain in my head.

"aaaaaaaagggghhh! My head!" I collapsed in the still frozen intruders arms. The pain was too much and I couldn't move.

"Bella! Bella!"

The pain in my head carried on and it became hard to see anything clearly, but that voice it sounded familiar.

"Bella! Look at me, I can't move."

My head snapped up it was the person I had moved to the window somehow. Tears streaming down my face from the pain raging in my head. A gasp escaped my mouth between my cries of pain…

"E-Edward, h-h-help me." I sucked in a huge breath, "My head, the pain, cant think."

Still collapsed in the intruders grip, my head now bowed as I tried to muffle my cries, but it was no use the pain raged on.

"Bella, look at me, I can help you." He sounded so sincere

I turned to him and glared sobs breaking through me, "Then help me, p-please quick, the pain, I can't think" with that said another shock of pain jolted through my body. I threw my head back as my body involuntary thrashed in the arms on the intruder.

"aaaaaaaaaaggghh!" I couldn't catch my breath, I was gasping for air, and it was as if there was no oxygen.

I didn't want to look at Edward, it would only make him feel worse than he probably already was, I didn't know what was happening to me. How had I frozen the intruder and even more than that, how had I frozen a vampire?

I truly thought I was going to die. I could feel the strength draining from me and even though the pain raged on as strong as ever my legs, arms, torso and head grew limp and dangling in the intruders arms.

"BELLA! BELLA! NO! NOOOO! YOU STAY STRONG BELLA! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN AND LOOK AT ME…RIGHT NOW!"

I could barely hear Edward's attempts at coaxing me out of my coma like state. I closed my eyes and relaxed, instantly I felt the pain subside, I felt slightly better just by closing my eyes.

There was a thud to my left, my head felt so heavy that I didn't want to move so I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Edward crouched on the floor leaning over as if in pain.

"Edward." I whispered

With each second I was growing weaker and could feel myself fading out. I once again relaxed a bit and let the black take over, I heard gasps from my left and saw Edward now stood next to me, just staring at me.

"Bella, your eyes." I peeked at him, I still felt too heavy to move, he looked scared, wary but a shot of concern also.

I felt the intruders arms move as if he wasn't frozen, I gasped and didn't want to be in his arms any longer, I tried to move but had no luck.

"Edward, his arms their moving, getting tighter, I can't move, help. Get me out, get me out!"

Within a flash Edward had moved their arms, but he needed all of his strength with both hands, I could feel myself slipping down. "Edward I'm gonna fall!!!"

But I still wasn't free and Edward couldn't catch me because he needed both hands to try and move the intruders arms from around me. "Let go and we'll have to think of another way."

"No Bella, I'm freeing you from his grip right here, right no, no questions."

"Unlees you want me to fall and break my legs, stop now!"

He instantly stopped and I was pulled back into the intruders iron grip, he was now still and not moving.

"Bella did you make me freeze like that and move?"

His question caught me off guard

"Errrrr, I think so, yeah"

"Ok well whatever you did, you need to do the same thing…"

"But, if he unfreezes I'll be crushed or thrown across the room" I broke out into sobs once more, what was happening to me.

"Sssssssh Bella, Ssssssh." He raised his hand to my cheek and cooed at me

I sniffed, "I don't want to die."

"Bella, Bella, I'm here nothing's going to hurt you, as soon as he unfreezes I'll be able to move him off you as if he were a normal human and don't worry I'll always catch you."

His words comforted me and made me feel safe, it was that moment I knew, I loved Edward Cullen and always would.


	6. Topaz Eyes

Bella POV

Previously…

"Ok well whatever you did, you need to do the same thing…"

"But, if he unfreezes I'll be crushed or thrown across the room" I broke out into sobs once more, what was happening to me.

"Sssssssh Bella, Ssssssh." He raised his hand to my cheek and cooed at me

I sniffed, "I don't want to die."

"Bella, Bella, I'm here nothing's going to hurt you, as soon as he unfreezes I'll be able to move him off you as if he were a normal human and don't worry I'll always catch you."

His words comforted me and made me feel safe, it was that moment I knew, I loved Edward Cullen and always would.

And Now…

I didn't want to try and unfreeze this intruder, the pain in my head, what if it came back? I don't think I could cope. I started to sob quietly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward was close to me again, worry all over his face.

"The pain in my head, I-I don't want to feel that again…its too much." I couldn't look at him, who would want to look at me? I bowed my head once more not wanting to see the worry on his face of which im sure reflected in my face also.

I used my hair as a curtain so he couldn't see me and sniffled trying to hold back the tears.

I felt my hair move to behind my ear, I didn't flinch, I was too weak to think of even flinching, he placed his hand under my chin to lift my head up so that I was looking at him, my head felt heavy as another tear streamed down my face.

"Don't worry Bella, this…intruder, will not hurt you as long as I am here, as soon as we have dealt with this I'll take you to see Carlisle, maybe he will know what is going on?"

I gasped. "W-w-wait you want me to go to a house full of" I whispered the last bit…"vampires" I didn't know whether or not the intruder could hear me or not but I really didn't think he would be frozen for that much longer.

He seemed to look thoughtful but kept his hold on my chin. "You would be safe and I'm sure you would like some answers as to how you were able to do this."

Of course he was right, I did want to know, and maybe this is what Charlie was talking about in his stories and about me being special.

"Ok, but p-pleas help m-me."

"The only way I can think of helping you Bella is by telling you what to do, you need to do whatever you did before, whatever you concentrated on and take it back."

"Take it back?"

"Yes, the energy we will call it, you need to find that energy and take it back and I'm sure that this intruder will unfreeze."

Panic arose, "But what about my head? What if I get crushed or thrown or collapse?"

"When did you feel the pain before?"

I had to think, Ok, I remember freezing the man and I was fine, then when I moved Edward to the window…that's it, it was when I moved him to the window.

"After I moved you to the window."

"So it only happened after you moved me." He put enfaces on the word me and looked at me in that way, when you know somebody is trying to give you a hint.

I thought and thought, why would it make a difference?

I looked at him a feebly cocked my head to one side with a questioning look.

He simply opened his mouth and pointed to his teeth.

His teeth? Oh maybe my head was only hurting because he was a vampire. Finally understanding I said, "Oh well then, I guess that would explain it, so we have the problem of my head sorted but what about being thrown or broken bones? Plus I'm sure you DO NOT want the scent of my blood lingering."

I looked to him, he had dropped his hand and was stood not too far away but enough so I could see his expressions clearly, he looked pained in a way. Oh no! He couldn't be thirsty? What am I thinking of course he is thirsty; his eyes were getting darker the more time he was near me I knew I would have to escape from the intruders grip fast in order for Edward to be alright.

"Ok, I'll concentrate again, have you planned out what you are going to do when he unfreezes?"

He walked closer to me now a caring look in his eyes.

"Yes, don't worry I'm right here."

"Ok, here goes nothing."

I was still weak but I needed to move and fast. I relaxed in the intruders arms, closed my eyes and searched for the so named 'energy'. I could feel the surge of power once more a smile escaping my lips. A cold hand was placed on the shoulders of the intruder; it was Edward in his original position before I moved him. Without a second thought I used all my energy and pulled back the energy, I gasped in pain as it felt like something was hitting my mind and I recoiled the energy.

I grew even weaker and now I couldn't move at all, almost paralyzed. I felt the intruders arms move and realized I was defenseless; if I fell I couldn't even put my hands out to break the fall. I started to sob with tears. I felt so weak and drained.

The intruder was fully unfroze now and as soon as this happened I was falling into nothingness…

E POV

I heard Bella gasp and could smell the salt in her tears. What if I was wrong, what if the pain she felt in her head had returned? I couldn't bear the thought of her hurt. I would save her…at any cost.

As soon as I felt the intruders muscles regain he was thrown out of Bella's bedroom, I heard the thud as he hit the floor and the cracked bones I heard slowly after, at least he will pay for what has happened here tonight.

Bella? Bella? She was unconscious, no,no,no,no,no,no,no! I caught her easily before she hit the ground.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?"

I placed her on her bed and went to deal with the intruder. I made no hesitance to use my speed to reach him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him against the wall. I glared at him. "What are you doing here?" I needed answers, I do not want anybody else harming my Bella.

He had a smug smile and didn't answer.

I knocked him against the wall again. "Last chance…tell me what you are doing here and I'll let you go."

This was a lie; of course I wasn't going to let him go after what he had just done.

"The 18th Birthday of Girl,

The Girl with the power,

The power of all,

Those who cross this girl…will fall."

I stared at him, dumbfounded, this obviously meant that Bella was the girl and powerful but he still didn't answer my question.

"I will ask you one more time! What do you want with Bella?"

I was angry now, he started to chuckle. I grew more and more impatient as he didn't answer. I there him down the stairs and pursued.

"The powers of course, if the prophecies are correct imagine what could be done with that kind of power?"

How could he even think of stealing the power, which was not his to have. I did not want others of his kind to find out that he was unsuccessful or didn't succeed so something needed to be done.

Without Bella knowing, I grabbed the man and ran to the woods.

BPOV

"Bella, Bella…Can you hear me? You're at my house."

I opened my eyes, only to find a topaz pair of eyes looking right back.


	7. Voice

Previously…

EPOV

"I will ask you one more time! What do you want with Bella?"

I was angry now, he started to chuckle. I grew more and more impatient as he didn't answer. I there him down the stairs and pursued.

"The powers of course, if the prophecies are correct imagine what could be done with that kind of power?"

How could he even think of stealing the power, which was not his to have. I did not want others of his kind to find out that he was unsuccessful or didn't succeed so something needed to be done.

Without Bella knowing, I grabbed the man and ran to the woods.

BPOV

"Bella, Bella…Can you hear me? You're at my house."

I opened my eyes, only to find a topaz pair of eyes looking right back.

And Now…

I couldn't think I just lay there staring into Edwards eyes.

Wait eyes? Didn't he mention something about my eyes when we were at my house?

Suddenly all of the memories started coming back to me, being paralyzed and not being able to move, the pain in my head raging on and my eyes, what about my eyes?...Wait what happened to the intruder?

A cough disrupted mine and Edwards moment and I looked round to see altogether seven vampires all stood looking at me.

I couldn't move frozen with all the memories, then the cullens reminded me of Charlie and his stories, it was all to much, I tried to bolt for the door but I couldn't move.

Edward saw what I was trying to do and held my hand.

"Bella" I looked at him "your really weak, you need to rest"

This was when a man, tall, blonde and gorgeous walked over to my bed, "Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle."

"Err, nice to meet you Carlisle."

"Don't worry you are in good company here, I am a doctor and from what Edward has told us, it seems you have been temporarily weakened and some more sleep is needed before you are back up and walking again."

"How long?" Edward squeezed my hand

Carlisle seemed to look away and look back, "It could be from 2day to a week, I am not yet sure how your body operates because of your…gift, so I am merely guessing, but the sooner you rest, the sooner you will be back up and running."

A WEEK! What? How? Why me? I didn't feel weak.

I couldn't believe I was being told this, I didn't realize I was crying until Edward wiped a tear from my cheek.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice walk to Jasper, he looked pained, I gave him a concerned look and he continued to stare at me, I was curious and soon his expression smoothed out and he mouthed a simple 'thank you' to me.

But what did I do?

Edward saw my concerned look and looked between me and Jasper.

"Jasper, he feels emotions, you were feeling pain, sorrow, loss and then you were curious which overcame all of your other emotions and so Jasper was able to relax."

"Oh, you're welcome Jasper." He nodded and with that the rest of his family made their way out of the room, probably to give me and Edward some time.

Edward, he saved me, I looked at him and he was already looking at me, this made me smile, he had nothing but love in his eyes but also fear.

"What are you thinking?" He cocked his head to the side.

"About you, about if I will ever be able to move again, I don't even know what happened…" I trailed off thinking back.

I went into a hypnotic state as I stared in Edward's eyes and looked back. I remember my head hurting, hurting sooo much, then Edward trying to free me from the intruder, then I fell into nothingness.

"…ella, Bella, Bella! CARLISLE! Something's wrong, she won't move."

"Edward her eyes, they're bright crimson red! Bella? Bella can you hear me it is Carlisle?"

I could hear them but I did not want to move, even if I wanted to I couldn't I was paralyzed.

I began to have flashbacks of the previous night, the footsteps coming up the stairs but I wasn't seeing these event's from my own eyes or the intruder or Edward, I was looking on the scene from different points of view as if it was a film. Fear rippled through me, I did not want to relive this experience not now nor ever.

I tried to speak, shout, anything but I couldn't hear my own voice only those around me.

"Carlisle what's happening, she looks so scared, maybe Jasper coul…"

"No Edward, I don't even think Jasper could calm her, she's in some kind of trance, maybe it is a way of protecting herself, I will stay with you and her until she comes back."

"But Carlisle…what if she doesn't? I can't lose her!"

I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright and that I would come back but I couldn't talk. I think I was shuddering I'm not sure, I was so scared reliving a nightmare, I could see Edward throwing the man down the stairs and saying something…

"The 18th Birthday of Girl,

The Girl with the power,

The power of all,

Those who cross this girl…will fall."

…no it can't be. Charlie told that poem to me many times, "You're a very special girl Bella, never forget that."

It can't be me? I was the girl, the girl with the power, but what was I supposed to do?

A voice came into my head making me jump,

"Isabella Marie Swan, here today on your 18th Birthday, you are given the powers that have been passed down to you."

"W-w-what powers?" I answered with my mind hoping to get a response

"The powers of your ancestors, like your mother before you, she also had these powers and so used them for good."

"But who are you and why are you telling me this now?"

"I am the voice, I speak to all, hear all and sense all that was, is and shall be. You have come of age to when these powers be passed down to you."

"But why me?"

"Your father has told you the stories, that in turn led you to the Cullens, they are here to help you, they may not know it but they need you as well. You will learn to control your powers over time and will be taught along the way."

"But, what about Edward?"

"He will stay with you for Eternity, I have seen it child."

"Eternity? But I will die in 80years."

"Isabella, the name for what you are about to become is a Witch, you will have heard the stories but none of them are true, your form will stay as you are apart from whenever you use your powers your eyes take the colour crimson red, you will not age and then I will leave you to figure out your powers, do well with your future, use your powers for good only, I will check in on you in time, until then good luck."

And with that I awoke.

Gasping for air.


	8. Healed

**Sorry for not updating earlier but I have had exams going on :(**

**Keep reviewing they make my day :) xxxx**

* * *

_Previously…_

BPOV

"Isabella, the name for what you are about to become is a Witch, you will have heard the stories but none of them are true, your form will stay as you are apart from whenever you use your powers your eyes take the colour crimson red, you will not age and then I will leave you to figure out your powers, do well with your future, use your powers for good only, I will check in on you in time, until then good luck."

And with that I awoke.

Gasping for air.

_And Now…_

EPOV

"Bella? Bella?" Oh no what has happened, I was just talking to her and she zoned out.

I tried to wake her from her trance but it was no good.

"Edward maybe we should call the others to see what they think?" I gave a slight nod.

In a second they all filed into the room, of course they had all heard it and rushed to see what was wrong with Bella.

Their thoughts were only that of a loving nature.

_…Oh no my lil sis she can't die, she can't…-Emmet_

_…Poor Dear… - Esme_

_..My best friend, she will wake!... – Alice_

_..Her emotions are nothing; I hope she is okay…-Jasper_

_…She looks so distant…-Rosalie_

_…I hope she wakes, for Edwards sake…-Carlisle_

That's when it happened…

_"Isabella Marie Swan, here today on your 18th Birthday, you are given the powers that have been passed down to you."_

She was talking but about herself, we all stood there looking at her sitting normally on the bed, a distant look the same as before but she was talking to herself, about herself. Nobody wanted to break the silence so when I opened my mouth to speak she started to talk again.

_"W-w-what powers?"_

_"The powers of your ancestors, like your mother before you, she also had these powers and so used them for good."_

_"But who are you and why are you telling me this now?"_

_"I am the voice, I speak to all, hear all and sense all that was, is and shall be. You have come of age to when these powers be passed down to you."_

We were all really confused, first we thought she was having a conversation with herself, then 'the voice' announced itself, although it spoke in Bella's tone of voice and not another.

_"But why me?"_

_"Your father has told you the stories, that in turn led you to the Cullens, they are here to help you, they may not know it but they need you as well. You will learn to control your powers over time and will be taught along the way."_

_"But, what about Edward?"_

I was happy to know she was thinking of me, it put a smile to my face but I needed an answer also.

_"He will stay with you for Eternity, I have seen it child."_

_My family were all looking at me with a huge grin, my smile had spread from ear to ear at spending eternity with Bella, I would want nothing more than to care for her, but what would her powers entail?_

_"Eternity? But I will die in 80years."_

_"Isabella, the name for what you are about to become is a Witch, you will have heard the stories but none of them are true, your form will stay as you are apart from whenever you use your powers your eyes take the colour crimson red, you will not age and then I will leave you to figure out your powers, do well with your future, use your powers for good only, I will check in on you in time, until then good luck."_

Her eyes widened as she came back to the present gasping for air.

"Bella are you okay? You scared us half to death, which is pretty hard to do believe me."

"I-Im a Witch…" the look on her face wasn't of worry or disgust, she was happy, confused and…loved?

I looked to Jasper and he confirmed this.

"We know love, we heard it all."

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "So you know about me not ageing?" she whispered.

BPOV

They heard everything, I was glad of but I didn't know how they would take it, at least I didn't have to explain what happened seeing as they had heard it.

A witch, I can't believe it, the voice said the Cullen's would help me, I wonder what with, and finding my powers, oooo I can't wait!

I looked at Edward now knowing I would live for eternity with him gave me the biggest smile ever.

"Bella?" Jasper looked to me, "What you feel, its pure." I started to doubted myself I went into deep thought…what if Edward didn't feel the same way? What if he didn't love me?

I heard Edward gasp, I gave him a curious look…

"Bella, I just heard you!" Everybody gasped and looked at me.

"What? How could that be possible?"

"I heard you, you thought…what if Edward didn't feel the same way? What if he didn't love me?..."

The rest of the family started to move out of the room probably to give me and Edward some time alone together.

As soon as they were gone, Edward moved closer towards me and enveloped me in a hug, holding me tight. He whispered, "I love you Isabella Marie Swan and don't ever doubt it."

I pulled back and looked at him in the eyes, oh those eyes, "I love you too." As soon as I has finished he lips were crushed against mine moving in perfect sync, I felt a shock go through us and we were both thrown to opposite sides of the wall.

A thud echoed throughout the house, Edward being a vampire was thrown through the wall and landed on the landing, I was thrown on the floor and hopefully my clumsy self hadn't broke anything.

I tried to sit up, "Woah, head rush." I noticed I could move my feet and my legs, I wasn't paralyzed and as quick as I had fallen I was stood up straight.

"I think we found your first power, you're a healer sis and a bloody quick healer at that!" Emmet's voice booming through the whole in the wall that Edward had gone through, wait Edward!

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY SO CLICK THE BUTTON! X**

**SARAH X**


	9. Teleport To Him

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update, my internet went down! **

**Hope you enjoy this :) **

Previously…

I_ pulled back and looked at him in the eyes, oh those eyes, "I love you too." As soon as I has finished he lips were crushed against mine moving in perfect sync, I felt a shock go through us and we were both thrown to opposite sides of the wall._

_A thud echoed throughout the house, Edward being a vampire was thrown through the wall and landed on the landing, I was thrown on the floor and hopefully my clumsy self hadn't broke anything._

_I tried to sit up, "Woah, head rush." I noticed I could move my feet and my legs, I wasn't paralyzed and as quick as I had fallen I was stood up straight._

_"I think we found your first power, you're a healer sis and a bloody quick healer at that!" Emmet's voice booming through the whole in the wall that Edward had gone through, wait Edward!_

Now…

BPOV

The second I had thought about Edward I was by his side instantly.

I heard a gasp which was then followed by, "wooooaaaah" The dulcet tones of Emmet I presume

Everybody was huddled around Edward who had just been knocked through the wall no thanks to me.

When I turned to see what Emmet was musing over all of the Cullen's were looking at me. Wait, why where they looking at me like that?

"Why are you looking at me like that? You should be helping Edward, he's just lying here and your all just staring at me!" I was really annoyed now, screaming would be next if they didn't move.

It was Carlisle who stepped forward to talk to me, "Bella do you know what you just did?" I gave him a confused look, "Think back to about a minute ago, what were you thinking?"

It took me a moment to remember, "I was thinking of Edward." I looked round the faces of the family and they were smiling but still staring at me…

"But what does this have to do with now?"

"The fact that you didn't even realize it is astonishing Bella, but you just 'teleported' is the best word I can think of."

I gasped, "I what?"

Emmet boomed, "I saw you with my own eyes, right in front of me, you were stood up and I had just said you were a bloody fast healer and then you remembered something and you were just gone, I turned around and u were sat next to Edward!" The smile on his lips was unmistakable.

"Wow I didn't even know" I trailed of in my own train of thought thinking about what my powers potential could be.

I was interrupted by coughing…

It was Edward, "Edward, Edward! Can you hear me are you alright? Carlisle what happened? He's not answering me." I was sooo concerned I need answers.

He kneeled down next to me, "I'm not quite sure Bella, the fact that he is unconscious at all is a miracle, see us vampires feel no physical pain."

"What have I done?" Tears start to swell in my eyes, the only man I ever loved and I had knocked him unconscious, I didn't know what to do, should I stay and risk their lives with my powers that were obviously out of control or stay with the man I loved.

Surely if I loved him I would want him to be safe.

Edward was still unconscious and had been for 10 minutes now, his coughs could have just been a fluke, what if it happened again and didn't wake up at all.

The thought made me feel empty, alone.

I could feel a wave of calm and love radiating off of Jasper, trying to calm me but it wouldn't work, it didn't affect me what so ever.

They all huddled around me and tried to calm me, asking me what was wrong but all I could say was, "I'm so sorry."

And with that I ran, crying my heart out for the man I loved, I didn't hear anybody following me but that was good I needed some alone time.

I fled the house and discovered yet another power…speed, I was just as fast as a vampire, as soon as I realized I stopped instantly in my tracks, I was deep in the forest near the Cullen's ashamed of what I had done.

I was still crying, I looked down at my hands and fell to the floor.

EPOV

I kissed Bella, it was amazing, this beautiful girl would be mine for eternity.

Suddenly I felt a shock and noticed Bella and I were flung in opposite directions of each other.

I crashed through the wall with such force, it actually hurt and landed on the landing before blackness overtook my mind.

I could faintly hear Carlisle talking to Bella and Emmet it sounded like. I just wanted to know that she was safe and hadn't been knocked out like me.

How long would I be like this? How was I even knocked out, it's impossible?

I tried using my voice to talk or cough just to let my family and my love know that I was alright, I coughed faintly and knew they had heard it because I could hear them all crowd around me.

I listened to anything and everything, then I heard it…

"I'm so sorry" she was crying? Then I heard her feet running through the house.

Wait, was she leaving me, she couldn't, I love her.

What if she didn't love me?

I needed to see her, tell her that I love her and will work through this.

I tried to gather all of my strength and wake up, I thought about Bella and how much I wanted to see her again.

"…looks like he's waking up." Esme's motherly tones, "Carlisle, dear."

"Ah, yes. Edward can you hear us?"

I started to regain consciousness and flipped open my eyes, my vision was still as crystal clear as always.

I didn't want my family to be too concerned so I just muttered, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

I looked around and to my disappointment Bella was not there. "Where's Bella?"

Alice came running in the room, "Edward you need to find Bella, she's in the forest, I've seen it."

"Thanks Alice." I stood up, I could feel myself regaining power, it was weird to feel seeing as I was technically dead.

I followed Bella's scent, through the house and in to the depths of the forest.

BPOV

God knows how long I sat there, just looking at my hands, looking at what I had become. I t was getting dark but somehow it didn't bother me, the cool night air brought me some relief.

I looked up and through the canopy of the trees I could see some tars glistening through.

I rose to my feet and decided to find a clearing to just look up at the stars. I walked at a normal pace not really looking where I was going.

I just walked aimlessly, not caring, not thinking.

The only thought that ever crossed my mind…Edward.

How I loved him, but could we work through this. What if I could never kiss him for fear of knocking him unconscious every time?

Maybe this is what the voice meant by the Cullen's helping me, I already thought of them as family for helping me so much already.

I would never leave them; I just needed some time to think.

I missed him already, I need to see him. I would spend eternity with him no matter what.

I finally reached a clearing and looked into the ever glistening starts, how they shine. I sat down and just looked. I felt instantly calm and happy. I would make things right with Edward right now.

I stood up, "ok, time to try teleporting." I mumbled to myself. Surely if I could do it without even knowing I could do it while concentrating.

I thought of Edward, those eyes, his scent and everything about him.

The wind swayed around me, when I felt it die down, I opened my eyes.

My brows furrowed, I was still in the forest, just in a different place. I looked around.

"Edward?" I called out.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind me, "Hello, Love"

**OOOOOOO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY SO CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**PLEASE ADD TO STORY ALERT AND FAVOURITES! **

**SARAH X**


	10. River

**_So sorry I havent updated in ages, I've had my prom and getting ready for college its been busy!_**

**_Enjoy x_**

_Previously…_

_I thought of Edward, those eyes, his scent and everything about him._

_The wind swayed around me, when I felt it die down, I opened my eyes._

_My brows furrowed, I was still in the forest, just in a different place. I looked around._

_"Edward?" I called out._

_A pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind me, "Hello, Love"_

_And Now…_

EPOV

I was running full speed through the forest following Bella's scent, I needed to tell her that it wasn't her fault and we would get through this.

I was listening to everything, to any sign that I was getting closer to Bella.

I heard the wind change in a weird direction behind me, almost unnatural. I quickly turned and there she was the love of my life.

Her back was to me and she was looking around frantically.

"Edward?" My heart soared. I instantly ran behind her, put my hands around her waist and said, "Hello Love."

She gasped and turned to face me. Her gorgeous eyes were brown but only had a hint of red probably from just teleporting.

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw you through the wall and knock you unconscious, I don't even know how it happened."

"Bella, Bella, Sssshhhh, none of this is your fault, you are only starting to learn what your powers are, you've had them for barely even 2 hours, don't worry."

"But I don't want to hurt you." I could see in the way she was looking at me that she meant it, she loved me just as much as I loved her.

"Bella" I whispered in her ear, "the only way you could hurt me now, was if you left me, I want you always and forever, I love you."

I pulled back to see her face. She was smiling back up at me.

"I love you too."

A huge cheesy grin spread across both our faces, I leaned in to kiss her, I wasn't worried about being hurt, and she was worth it, always.

She stretched up on her toes and met my lips. There we stood, together under the beautiful start light sky with the woman I loved.

She pulled away and looked at me, "You're not unconscious." She looked confused.

"It would appear so love." She smiled at her pet name and reached up and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"I think we should head back it's getting late and I'm sure everyone will be worried about you."

She furrowed her eyebrows," Oh, I'm sorry for leaving like that."

"Don't worry they all already love you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

I look in the direction of the house and waved my hand in that direction, "Shall we?"

Bella nodded and took my hand.

BPOV

"Bella, would you like me to carry you back, it would be a lot quicker?"

HA! …I didn't need him to carry me, im sure I was just as fast or faster, lets see…

I was in my own train of thought and didn't realize the evil smile that played on my lips.

"Bella, why do you look so evil and…"

I was being playful and giving him the, just you wait and see look.

Without warning I said, "On your marks" Edward looked confused but soon caught on and looked towards the house.

We both stood next to each other looking ahead.

"Get set." We both placed our right foot behind us and were ready.

We looked at each other and at the same time we both said "Go!"

We bound through the woods like cheetahs on the prowl. It was truly exhilarating being able to run with Edward by his side, this was a race I definitely wanted to win. We jumped and wove round trees.

That's when the thought hit me, I could have won this easily by now…teleporting.

I wonder if I can just see where I'm going I'll be able to get ahead. I looked to Edward and he was dead set on winning, the concentration on his face was priceless.

I looked ahead only about a hundred meters by a massive oak tree that looked like it had stood the test of time. I concentrated on that spot and heard the wind change around me and before I knew it I was there and sprinted forward still.

"CHEAT!" I heard Edward call.

"You use your powers, I use mine, haa."

We were nearly home and to my disappointment Edward was right on my tail, I could hear the river coming up that separated the Cullen's house from the woods.

I tested my teleporting, I couldn't see the river and had only ever seen it once and didn't really know how big it was but I needed to teleport over it if I was going to win.

I imagined the river and teleported.

EPOV

God she was good at running. She had only cheated once by using teleporting but we were coming up to the river and Bella wouldn't be able to jump it, so she would need to teleport.

I could now hear the river and the water flowing through it.

I was right behind Bella when she teleported.

I heard what sounded like a massive splash in the river.

"Bella!" what if she teleported wrong and ended up in the river, I don't think she had ever seen the river and she wasn't near enough to see it from where we were.

I couldn't lose her. I ran full speed to the river but there was no sign of her.

"Bella! BELLA!"

BPOV

I was instantly soaked, I had teleported wrong and was now in the middle of the river being dragged under by the current.

I was under the water for all of twenty seconds and was gasping for air but I couldn't move I was being thrashed for ever side by the never ending currents.

"Bella! BELLA!"

Edward.

I felt the water move around me, willing me upwards to my love. I moved my hand to the right in the water and was instantly thrown that way but the water moved with me. That's when I realized. I could manipulate water.

Without thinking I held both my arms up as far as they would go and thought.. UP UP UP! NOW PLEASE!

I was catapulted through the water and up through the air, the cold night air stung my skin and felt icy.

As I was in the air, something collided with me and held me. Edward.

"Edward?"

"Bella, Bella your alive! Are you okay? What happened?"

I started laughing, "of course I'm alive, I'm immortal too silly." I was gasping for air as we landed back on firm ground with Edward holding me.

"Don't do that to me again Bella, you scared me half to death, which believe me is hard to do."

I looked up at him, my clothes and hair dripping wet and had nothing less than love for this man.

"Edward, I found another power"

He gasped

"I think I'll have to show you but I'm not sure just how it works precisely yet so give me a minute."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes"

He nodded and I stepped away from his hold on me. I walked to the river's edge and just as I was about to jump in Edward came running to me.

He took hold of me, "Are you mad?"

"Please trust me, I'll be fine."

"I'm not sure about this Bella."

"If I'm not out in ten seconds I'll teleport right out next to you, don't worry."

"Okay, I'll be counting." He let go of me and stepped back.

I jumped in the water and as soon as I was fully merged I rose my hands slightly just so that I could feel myself being pulled up, my head reached the surface and I could breathe, I experimented and moved my fingers so that water was flowing all around me as I was levitating out of the water.

It felt steady; my whole body was now out of the river being supported by the water.

I looked to Edward and his mouth was gaping wide open. I know it sounds childish but I started laughing as loud as I could and pointed at him.

Without any warning I was flying through the air and crashed into Edward.

We both looked at each other and burst into a major fit of giggles. Edwards laugh could be heard for miles like the roar of a lion, we were both on the floor creased in laughter.

That's when we heard the booming voice that was all too familiar.

"What's going on here then?"…Emmet

**OK I havent been getting enough reviews and if i dont get feed back i wont update!**

**REVIEW!**

**Sarah x**


	11. Does He Never Learn?

_Previously…_

_We both looked at each other and burst into a major fit of giggles. Edwards laugh could be heard for miles like the roar of a lion, we were both on the floor creased in laughter._

_That's when we heard the booming voice that was all too familiar._

"_What's going on here then?"…Emmet _

_And Now…_

EPOV

I looked up to Emmet still laughing, he looked annoyed, he always wants in on any jokes…nothing changes then.

"It seems Bella here has found some new powers."

"LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!"

Always the child.

Bella looked at me raised an eyebrow and gave me that look 'should I'?

I simply returned the look but with a huge grin as well, this would be worth seeing.

Bella stood up and walked to the river's edge once more.

"Well Emmet if you really must see, then I guess I'll just have to show you."

I had to smirk at Bella trying to sound playfully mean.

"Err, bro I don't like the look she's giving me." Emmet now had a slightly worried face, this wouldn't end well.

There was a splash and Emmet was just about to something when WHAM!

I laughed the loudest and hardest in a long time.

Bella quickly joined me from the river to look at a now soaked, freaked out Emmet.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the look on his face…priceless, it was like he had just been hit with a ton of bricks. He was soaked from head to toe.

"Well Emmet you said you wanted to SEE my new discovered power and you did."

"This is sooooo not fair, Alice is going to kill me for getting these clothes wet!" Emmet continuley whined on but I was too captured in Bella that I barely noticed.

BPOV

"Yo bro, why are you staring at Bella like that?"

Edward had been looking at me for a bit now, I tried to ignore it and listen to Emmet but I was starting to feel self conscious and it was making me waaaay uncomfortable for my liking.

Emmet waved his hand in front of Edward's face, "Hellooooo anybody home?"

"W-what?"

Yes he looked away from me and was confused by Emmet's sudden outburst…again.

"Dude, you were totally staring your eyes out at Bella."

Even though Emmet had pointed out the obvious I didn't feel awkward, it felt right with Edward, like it should do.

EPOV

Great now I look like a right idiot in front of Bella but I can't help it she is so beautiful.

I stood up and extended my hand to Bella. She willingly took it and we all walked back to the house to see the others.

I could hear their thoughts now

…_I'm so worries, where could they be? – Esme_

…_Emmet –Rosalie_

…_This is great, and that thing with Emmet, she's gonna be so much fun, I wonder when she'll let me pick out her clothes – Alice_

…_Woah, Alice is so…happy! – Jasper_

_..I wonder what are all of Bella's powers and how will we be able to help? At least Edward has found his mate – Carlisle_

They were all unique in their thoughts, it's what made them, them.

We walked into the house to be greeted by everybody and they were all looking at Bella, worried but most of all through Jasper I could feel the love they all already had for her, I'm sure she could feel it as well, her face instantly lit up with happiness and love.

This happy moment wouldn't be perfect from ANOTHER interruption from Emmet. Did he never learn?

…_this is perfect Bella's not looking, Edward is too busy making eyes at her, so he won't see me coming, wait...Alice! DAMN! - Emmet_

I instantly looked to Alice and gave me a quick wink. I tilted my head to the side slightly confused, and then it hit me. Her vision…

…We were all stood exactly where we were now, the front door open with mine and Bella's back to the door with the rest of the family facing us. It was starting to rain outside, which was typical for Forks, the rain got really bad almost torrential. Emmet came running up to the house towards us, Bella must have heard it as well because we all turned quickly. Emmet was already drenched from the river but kept his pursuit. Bella had an evil smile on her lips as she looked to the sky….

I immediately looked outside as the rain was just starting a smile wide on my lips but serious.

_...oh well even if Alive does know, I'm still getting my own back on lil sis haa... - Emmet_

"Bella we were so worried" Esme stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry for running off like that"

"Think nothing of it, you had only just learned you had powers, it was a lot to take in, don't worry Bella." Carlisle the ever certain.

Then it happened.

We all heard Emmet's ever so loud approach.

BPOV

Great Emmet is charging right for me, does he never learn?

I looked up to the sky and it had just started to rain, perfect I wonder if I can manipulate water when it's not in big quantities.

I stepped out from the door frame and into the rain right in the path of the ever closing in Emmet. I just hope this works or it looks like I'll be knocked to the ground and tickled to death by the bear that is Emmet.

I didn't know what I was doing but it felt right.

I lifted my hands in front of me, so that they created a ball shape but my hands were separated. I closed my eyes looked to the sky and felt the energy flow, I heard a gasp from behind me but didn't turn to see, I was concentrating.

I looked back down to my hands and in the circle I had formed the rain water was seeping through the gaps in my hands, it was spectacular to watch, the rain bending and twisting to my will.

When I thought there was enough water in my hands I solely concentrated on keeping the water in between my hands levitating. I firmly planted my feet on the ground, opened my eyes and Emmet was now only 50 meters from me still pursuing.

I pulled some energy to the water and it glowed a red colour. By now everybody from inside had joined me outside but they were just behind me.

As Emmet closed in. I took my top hand off the levitating water and held it only in my right hand.

I instantly pulled back my right arm and threw it to Emmet, as he saw it approaching he slowed but was still determined. He ran straight for my red glowing ball of water with no fear.

They were inching closer and closer, seconds apart.

**You'll just have to wait and see for nest time ;)**

**Due to lack of interest in this story, if I dont get reviews I won't update.**

**Please add to Story Alert and REVIEW! **

**Sarah x**


	12. Shiver?

Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in absolutely ages, just started my hairdressing apprenticeship and college so been mega busy, finally here is the next chapter…

…Enjoy

_Previously…_

_As Emmet closed in. I took my top hand off the levitating water and held it only in my right hand._

_I instantly pulled back my right arm and threw it to Emmet, as he saw it approaching he slowed but was still determined. He ran straight for my red glowing ball of water with no fear._

_They were inching closer and closer, seconds apart._

_And Now…_

BPOV

They were closing in on each other the anticipation was buzzing all around us.

I wonder what would happen... wait what if it went wrong? What if I hurt Emmet?

I gasped and looked at the scene in front of me, as if everything was going in slow motion, Emmet hurtling towards my glowing red water ball, closing in on each other. I turned to see the faces behind me, my hair whipped round in the rain as I looked upon them one by one.

Alice – Blank, she must be searching the future.

Jasper – His eyes on me looking confused.

Rosalie – Watching Emmet with a smug expression.

Esme – looking at Carlisle's expression.

Carlisle – quickly flickered his eyes from Emmet to me and then back again, it looked quick but it happened slow.

Edward – Eyeing me carefully.

Then it hit me, what if this was happening in slow motion?

I knew I could freeze humans and vampires, but I could only slow them down because they are faster.

I looked down to my hands and just like when I was being held by my intruder, I was still moving in the normal time. Which means, I must have freezed them accidentally.

I whipped my head back round and sure enough Emmet was moving at a slower pace but did he realize it?

I ran in front of him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Emmet? Helloo?" I looked directly at his eyes and they didn't even flicker to my face for a second.

Can he not see me? I ran in the opposite direction to Edward and tried to do the same.

"Edward, hello can you hear me? Edward answer me right now!"

Panic washed over me, he was still looking at where I had been stood before and everybody else was also looking like they had previously.

I needed to do something, I needed to stop this slowing down thing, save Emmet from whatever it was that I made and figure out how to control these powers…NOW!

I looked back to Edward and reached for his arms to shake him, anything just to get things back to normal.

I grabbed his coat and tried to pull him. I gasped and turned back to him, placed my hand on his coat.

There was only one problem my hand didn't stay on his coat, it went through his coat.

I watched amazed as my hand didn't even look like it had touched his coat.

Ok so, everything is in super slow motion, the others seem to have no reaction to me what so ever and I can walk through things?

EPOV

Everything happened just like Alice's vision but something didn't feel right.

Bella threw the glowing ball at Emmet and he raced on still at full speed.

I was watching Bella she truly was magnificent

…_Why is she feeling scared?... _Jaspers thoughts hit m, I quickly turned to him and shrugged my shoulders.

But when I turned back to see Bella, she was gone.

My family noticed aswell and by their thoughts they were just as worried as I was. We all just stared at where she had been standing, wondering.

WOAH! I looked down to my coat sleeve. I swear it felt like something touched me. But it didn't feel right, not like a normal person touching me, it felt odd.

Brrrrrr….

A shiver ran down my back….wait vampires can't shiver? Can they?

**Hey I'm sorry it's so short but don't worry next update will be soon, but...**

**I am loosing interest and if I dont get reviews telling mw whether you likr or not, i think i will stop so...**

** REVIEW!**

**Sarah x**


	13. Laughing

Sorry its been so long!

_Previously..._

_WOAH! I looked down to my coat sleeve. I swear it felt like something touched me. But it didn't feel right, not like a normal person touching me, it felt odd._

_Brrrrrr…._

_A shiver ran down my back….wait vampires can't shiver? Can they?_

_And Now..._

BPOV

Think Bella think there has got to be a way to stop this. Ok nobody can see me, i can walk through things, everything is in slow motion and i don't know what to do!

"Aaaaaggh why can't I stop this?" I was kneeling on the floor in front of all the cullens with my head in my hands.

"Diiiiiiiidddd yoooooooooouuuuuuu hhheeeeeeeaaaaaaaarrrrrr tttthhhhhhhaaaaaatttttt?"

I nearly didnt hear it or understand it because it was so slow, I immediatley looked up and it was Jasper who had noticed something, wait...did he hear me?

I charged to stand right infront of Jasper only inches apart and shouted at the top of my voice, "!" I would have been out of breathe if I didn't need any.

"Thheeeerrrreeee ddiiiiiiddd yooouuu heeeeaarr iittt aggaaiinn?"

YES! he can hear me, why can't the others? Ok now I'm getting somewhere but I'm wasting time Emmett was getting closer to his demise and all I'm doing is shouting into thin air, great idea Bella.

"This isn't working I'm goin to have to think of somethingelse" I mumbled to myself.

I was now pacing very fast, and getting soaked by the rain, i could hear the water splash under my feet as i paced seeming to get louder and louder as i went on...

I wonder if i can move the energy ball? I walked near it so that I was stood right infront of Emmett, I concentrated on putting my power in my hands to see if i could hit it away without obviously blowing my hands off, here goes nothing.

I took my stance hands ready to hit it into the surrounding forrest, it edged closer, i lifted my hands up as if holding a baseball bat, waited two seconds and as I swung for the ball of energy... everything went into slow motion and what seemed like 5minutes was only 2 seconds.

My hands collided with the ball of energy thankfully sending it off into the trees but I wasn't prepared for everything to go back to normal pace and I suddenly had a huge vampire that is Emmett coliding with me.

Everybody gased.

"Aaaaagghh Emmett get off me!" I shouted. He was lying on top of me laughing his head off as if nothing bad had happened at all.

I was crumpled and covered in dirt when i realised Emmett wasn't moving anytime soon so i would have to make him, with a flick of my wrist the water from a puddle shoved most of him off me, apart from my leg...great.

"Edward?" He was at my side in a flash

"Yes My love?" I loved it when he called my love.

"Your stupid brother is crushing me!"

I looked to Edward and he had that evil smile on his face, he walked around to Emmett who was still laughing!

"So Emmett how does it feel to be beaten by a girl?"

He immediatley stopped laughing and the argument began...

"Hey I didn't loose bro, she stopped it herself, its her own fault for standing infront of me."

"So technically you were saved by a girl then not beaten wouldn't you say?" Edward still had that perfect 'ive got you were i want you' look on his face.

"Huh? NO WAY! RIGHT I WANT A REMATCH!" Emmett stood up and was ready in his stance.

I was so relieved to get my legs back, I stood up and ran to Edward, "You know if he didn't move you could of had yourself a legless girlfriend." I said playfully.

Everybody looked at Emmett who was baffled, he was pointing at where he had been cripling me and where i was stood now with his mouth wide open.

"YES EMMETT YOU WERE SQUISHING HER YOU OAF!" Rosalie screamed.

He looked at the floor, "Sorry Bella I didn't realise"

"It's ok I'll come and haunt you later in my ghost form haha."

All the cullens looked at me, "Ghost form?"

**REVIEW!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
